The present invention relates to wound dressings and, more particularly, to an external fixation dressing product containing a hydrogel substance and an opening which accommodates a retaining pin.
External fixation devices are widely used by medical personnel when treating patients with severely broken limbs. Holes are drilled into several places along the broken bone, and retaining pins are placed in the holes. The pins extend outward in a generally perpendicular direction from the broken bone. A series of connected rods having appropriately-spaced holes therewithin is mounted over the pins. Such a device secures the fracture in place after it has been properly set, thereby allowing the bone to heal.
It has been discovered that infection frequently results from the use of external fixation devices. If left uncovered, the areas immediately surrounding the holes in the patient's skin through which the pins extend are susceptible to bacteria and crusted organisms. Further, many prior art bandages used to cover the areas surrounding the retaining pins consist of a gauze material. Being opaque, such a material does not permit medical personnel to monitor the healing of the wound easily. Further, a gauze material may form an actual adhesive attachment that would damage new cell tissue upon removal.
It is often desirable to allow a wound to heal in a slightly moist or occlusive state, as it is believed that this may accelerate healing. It is important, therefore, that excess wound exudate be removed. If excess wound exudate remains on a wound, a "blister" of exudate can form under the wound dressing, which is not only unsightly, but also may cause the dressing to leak, thereby defeating the aim of sterility. Additionally, it is not desirable to remove all exudate, as that would result in a dry wound and, hence, a slower healing process. Existing methods of aspiration, however, can lead to infection or destroy sterility.
Many dressings currently adapted for use around retaining pins do not maintain a tight seal between the dressing and the retaining pin. These prior art dressings, therefore, do little to prevent bacteria and other organisms from coming into contact with the wound. Further, the method of manufacturing some prior art dressings involves die-cutting holes in the dressing in order to accommodate the retaining pins. The portion of the dressing that is cut out must be disposed of and, often, causes the die to clog.
It is seen, therefore, that there is a need for a moist hydrogel wound dressing product for use with an external fixation device. Further, there is a need for transparent external fixation dressing that allows medical personnel to monitor the healing of the wound, for an external fixation dressing that forms a relatively tight seal around a retaining pin in order to minimize the risk of infection of the wound, and for a method of manufacture that eliminates disposable portions of external fixation dressings.